Bonds To Protect
by Maxmillian Pendragon
Summary: What if Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ami, and Naruto ended up on the same team with Anko and Kurenai as their instructors? Watch Naruto grow from a lonely optimistic boy to the strongest shinobi the world has seen with his own set of precious people. Naruto x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc1: Introduction Arc  
Chapter1: Introduction and team placements**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, NaruSaku would be canon.**

Naruto Uzumaki was happy. Scratch that, he was very happy. Why you ask? It's because he had passed the Genin exam and was now officially a goddamned Genin of Konoha. The very thought of it made Naruto giddy with excitement, especially considering what he had to go through to become Genin.

You see, Naruto had initially failed the Genin exam. Quite terribly, in fact. While he was able to barely pass the written portion ( a 32 percent which isn't exactly passing but Iruka decided to pity him) and the shuriken portion (a 3/10 which means he just passed), he had failed the Ninjutsu portion. He was able to pull off a **Henge no Jutsu** and the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** perfectly. As to be expected from someone who made his living by pranking everyone in the village, from civilians to ANBU, he had jotted down the two jutsus perfectly. The problem was the last of the three academy jutsus, namely- the **Bunshin no Jutsu. **He didn't know why but no amount of practice helped him. He tried and tried and tried but he couldn't seem to get the damned technique down.

Additionally, it's not like the teachers helped him. I mean, the only one who would even give a damn about him is- well was, Iruka. The other teachers ignored him, randomly through him out of class (Okay, maybe not randomly- he did prank them. . . hard but hey, it was their fault for ignoring him). While Iruka did help him, he was also very professional and well impartial, well like how teachers should be. But for young Naruto, that was both a blessing and a problem. Iruka was a single person and he needed to pay attention to the entire class, so he could only do so much. Besides, Iruka loved theories and all that complex history and physics crap.

And Naruto hated those. He liked fighting, throwing shuriken, learning kickass ninjutsu- you know, the badass stuff. Besides, he had the attention span of a baby when he was bored.

So, he slacked off a lot at Iruka's class. (Again- not his fault that the lessons were boring. I mean, who cares about physics or maths? Like, come on. )

Naruto tried asking for classmates for help. Nobody did. Well, it's more appropriate to say, Everyone in class hated him. Well, maybe not outright hate him, but he was bullied a lot, called names like- blonde idiot, loudmouth, knucklehead, failure etc. etc. Naruto didn't actually mind getting called those nicknames- they were partially true after all but hey, if that's all it took to have them not ignore him or even better, befriend him- he'll take the bullying anyday.

Sadly, for young Naruto, it didn't work. Nobody in the class gave him the time of the day. He didn't have friends.  
You know, how classes have different social strata? Like the jocks, the popular kids, the nerds, the lame-os? Well, Naruto was himself a social stratum and the lowest of them all.

Basically, Naruto was pretty much lonely all his life- no friends, no family (He was an orphan), nobody who cared for him. Well, it wasn't that he was completely alone.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was like a grandfather to Naruto. He would visit Naruto occasionally, buy him toys or clothes or books, and go and have ramen with him. Suffice to say, Hiruzen loved Naruto like a grandson and Naruto felt the same. He loved the old man, even if he was perverted and scrawny.

God knows, how such a scrawny man was Hokage.

But that was the problem. He was the Hokage. Therefore, he was a very busy man. The fact that he spent time with Naruto even though he had a super busy schedule made Naruto respect the man even more. He went all out just so Naruto doesn't feel lonely, despite having lots of things to worry about. Naruto appreciated this.

In this entire village, where nobody recognized his existence, there was this one old man who loved him like a grandson (a powerful old man who was the village's strongest ninja), Naruto promised himself that he would protect Hiruzen in his older years.

And also, take his Hokage hat from him when he kicks the bucket.

Yes, you've guessed it. Naruto's dream is to be the Hokage, one day- to become the strongest Shinobi ever so that the people would love him, respect him and acknowledge his existence. He wanted to prove to the villagers that Naruto Uzumaki isn't the abomination they thought him to be.

Well, let's continue with yesterdays story. So, Naruto had failed and was well sulking alone, as per the usual. That's when this soon-to-be-bastard called Mizuki came to him. Mizuku was one of Naruto's teacher in the academy who well didn't give two shits about him but Naruto was a kind soul so he accepted everyone.

It didn't matter whether he ignored him during the academy. If he wanted to talk to Naruto, Naruto will talk to him with a smile.

Well, a heartbroken smile this time.

So, soon-to-be-bastard Mizuku had approached him with a supposedly "secret way to pass the Genin exam". He told Naruto he'd pass him if he just stole a scroll from the Hokage's room and meet him in the forest near the village borders.

Naruto, as stupidly lovable he is, is still stupid. When the fact that he could still become Genin registered in his head, he was ecstatic and did as he was told, not even suspecting the shadiness of the very exam. He did as he was told- he went to the Hokage's monument and took the scroll from the Hokage's monument and went to the forest.

As for how he was able to do that, well let's say, it involved **Henge no Jutsu** and a lot of Naked girls.

Naruto didn't understand how the Hokage could be such a pervert.  
Anyway, after reaching the forest, like the curious kitten, he is Naruto decided to open the scroll and glossed over it when he encountered a jutsu called the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Naruto decided he might as well learn something and tried copying the hand signs. After a few attempts, he managed to learn the jutsu.

He was surprised though. It looks like a variant of the academy's **Bunshin no Jutsu** but he seemed to have no problem learning it.

How so?

Suffice to say, little Naruto neglected to read the description and just copied the handsign. 

Oh, Naruto how your cute antics could end up killing you one day.  
As he finished learning his new Jutsu, he discovered Iruka, a fuming Iruka. After a brief verbal lashing and the appearance of the already-a-bastard Mizuki, Naruto learned two things. 

One, the supplementary Genin test was just fraudery. Mizuku had tricked him into stealing the **Scroll of Sealing** (the First Hokage's scroll that contained Forbidden Jutsus) so that he could have it for himself after killing Naruto.

Secondly, the reason why everyone ignores him and hates him, well, at least the adults, is because there is a Massive, Larger than Mountain Nine-Tailed Demon Fox who happens to be the "embodiment of hatred and natural disasters" and a motherfucker who attacked their village 12 years ago.

The younger generation was taught that the Fourth Hokage had killed the fox but the reality of the matter wasn't so simple. Apparently, the Nine-Tails couldn't be killed so the Fourth decided to seal him in a newborn baby. Guess who that baby was?

It sucked to know everyone hated you because you were a demon container, but it sucked, even more, when the person you idolized the most ( in Naruto's case, the Fourth Hokage) was the one who had him shoulder such a heavy burden and was indirectly responsible for all the untold sufferings he had t endure all his life.

Naruto was miffed. Also, scared. Scared of himself.

But Iruka convinced him that he wasn't a demon and that he was just its container. He was a hero, a savior and a citizen of Konoha. Those words were enough for Naruto as he engaged Mizuku in a duel to the death and beat the crap out of him.

Seriously, a not-even Genin beating a veteran Chunnin? How is that possible?

Was Naruto so goddamned badass that even Chunnins couldn't match him?

Or, was Mizuki just a terrible ninja?

Naruto, begrudgingly admitted to himself, it was the latter.

But hey, he was still badass, dattebayo!

Apparently, Iruka had been impressed with Naruto's use of Shadow clones and his fight against Mizuki so he decided to let him pass the exam.

Yes, Naruto passed the Genin exam.

Now, he was officially a Genin.

Here we are now, a week later, as Naruto enters the classroom with a smile in his face and his chest puffed out. As he walked down the aisle, a lazy pineapple headed boy, who looked like he was about to die any moment, noticed the orange jumpsuit wearing, loud-mouthed blonde in the classroom.

"Hey, Naruto. Why are you here? This is for those who passed the entrance exam. "

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can't you see Shikamaru? I have a Forehead Protector here? That means I passed, dattebayo!" Naruto replied, slightly irritated.

" Are you sure you didn't steal it, dead-last? I doubt you'd pass. Right, Akamaru?" A young boy in a grey parka, with brown hair, animalistic eyes and teeth and feral markings on his cheeks told down Naruto in a mocking manner. This was Kiba Inazuka, heir to the Inazuka clan.  
His trusted partner, a white-haired puppy by the name of Akamaru, barked in support.

Naruto glared at Kiba.

"Shut up, Kiba! I'm ten times the better ninja, you'll ever be!" Naruto yelled at Kiba as the two butted heads.

"What did you say dead-last?"  
"You heard me, dog-breath!" 

The two growled rather heatedly. 

"Troublesome, " muttered the pine-apple headed boy, now known as Shikamaru Nara. He stared at them for one more second and dozed off to sleep.

It's surprising how fast somebody could actually fall asleep.

Deciding that a fight wasn't worth it, both Naruto and Kiba just huffed and went their separate ways. Today, was a big day.

It was their team placements and they'd rather not have their mood ruined.

_Stupid dog-breath. Always underestimating me. You'll see. You'll all see._

Naruto thought. Now that he was a ninja, he'll prove to everyone, especially that idiot Kiba that he'll be the best ninja ever and be a future Hokage.

Naruto sat on a bench in the last column. He turned to his side to see a raven-haired good looking boy, dressed in navy blue and black, resting his head on his hands with a glare on his face.

This was Sasuke Uchiha, the only surviving member of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan and the rookie of the year.

Also, resident heartthrob.

Naruto didn't like Sasuke. He always acted like he was better than everyone – never talking to anyone, never accepting peoples' friendship.

But Naruto knew Sasuke had a harsh past that made him shut off to everyone around him.

He understood that.

But he still didn't like his attitude.

The amount of love, praises, and offers of friendship Sasuke received was something Naruto wanted but never had. Yet, Sasuke rejected them willingly, choosing to be alone.

Here, he was always alone-wanting companionship yet there was this jerk who just wanted to be alone.

To Naruto, Sasuke was someone who denied his ideals and values.

He didn't like it.

"HERE!"

The buzzing classroom came to a halt as a pink haired girl with very long hair and a beautiful pony-tailed platinum blonde entered the classroom glaring at each other.

The pinky was Sakura Haruno, the Kunoichi of the year and the blondie was Ino Yamanaka, the most popular girl in school and the second raking Kunoichi of their class.

Both of them stopped bickering as they turned their head towards, a certain bench.

Naruto blushed as he thought Sakura was looking at him.

You see, Naruto had a massive, massive crush on Sakura. He really, really liked the Pink haired girl. Therefore, when he felt her eyes on her he couldn't tone down his blush.

_Is Sakura-chan looking at me?_

Naruto had a goofy smile on his face.

He decided to wave at her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Get lost, Naruto!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they pushed Naruto right of his seat and onto the floor as they began fawning over Sasuke.

Apparently, Ino and Sakura were a part of the Sasuke fan club just like most of the kunoichis in their class. But, Sakura and Ino were elite tier fangirls. 

Basically, they were the most annoying ones. 

_Dammit. Not a moment of peace._

Sasuke thought as his glare hardened. He glared at the blackboard so heard that you'd think that there would be a hole in the blackboard.

He ignored Sakura and Ino. The two weren't worth his time. They were annoying.

But, the blackboard was more annoying.

So, he continued to glare at it.

Sasuke was a weirdo, in his own right.

_Ouch. . . that hurt._  
Naruto rubbed his aching bump.

_Sigh. I guess it was too good to be true_. 

Naruto sighed. Sakura liked Sasuke- Naruto understood that pretty well but he just hoped he'd at least be friends or respond to him.

But, nope. He wasn't getting any of it. Maybe, a beatdown?

Sakura and Ino did beat him down when he did stupid stuff.

But Naruto was a nice guy. He never held them to it. Yes. Forgiveness is a virtue. That's what Old man Third told him.

And maybe, if he tries harder next time, they'll become his friends.  
Just like every other day in his 12-year-old life, Naruto hoped that one day he could make friends.

He looked towards the two girls fawning over Sasuke, who was ignoring them.

Naruto glared at him.

Again, he was denying companionship.  
Something he was craving for, something he hoped he'd get one day.

Naruto didn't like Sasuke. Not at all.

When he saw him, he felt like his hopes were useless.

But Naruto reeled his anger in. He didn't like Sasuke but he knew if he got into a scuffle with him now, Sakura and Ino would pulverize him. 

They weren't super strong at Taijutsu but when Sasuke was involved they were stronger than those Grizzlies in Konoha's forests. 

Naruto shuddered a bit.

Besides, what if he ended on the same team with Sakura-chan? A fight now might make here hate being on a team with him.

He'll suck it up for now.

Naruto attention shifted as he saw the door to the classroom open as Iruka stepped in along with Suzume, another teacher at their school.

"QUIET DOWN!" Iruka yelled as the clattering stopped.

He coughed a little and began.

"As you know, from today you are genin of Konoha and have the responsibility. . . " 

_Blah Blah Blah. Iruka-sensei really loves to lecture us. Sheesh. Come on give the teams already._

Naruto was dying to know who he's going to have as teammates. He hoped it was Sakura-chan and he definitely hoped it wasn't Kiba or Sasuke.

After Iruka finished, his "lecture" on the responsibilities of Genin and Shinobi, Suzume stepped forth and began speaking.

" As you all know, we usually have three man Genin cells under a Jonin commander. However, while the goal is to build teamwork we've seen that these Genin cells failed to work as a collaborative unit with other larger number of Shinobi which results in failures in completing the mission. That's why the council and Lord Hokage has decided that this time around we will have Five Man cells under two Jonin instructors. "

The sudden announcement of a newly formed Five man cells was a shock to the entire class. The class began buzzing amongst themselves about the newly formed system.

"Quiet!" Suzume yelled to make the class stop.

"Now, we've decided to make 4 teams out of the 21 graduating genins. The teams will be Team 7, Team 8, Team 9 and Team 10. The process, unlike previous years where the best-worst were paired up, will be absolutely randomized. This is for you to get the feel of working with anyone and everyone because your partners will not always be compatible with you yet you have to get the mission done. Now with that said, We are going to draw your names from this box. " 

Suzume finished. Iruka took that as a cue and put his hands in his box and picked up five names. 

"Okay, so the first team. Team 7- Kiba Inazuka, Shina Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha. "  
Multiple groans could be heard all over the class. Most of them were the Kunoichis, who were hoping to pair up with their beloved Sasuke-Kun. 

_Dammit! No! Me and Sasuke are supposed to be together!_  
Sakura cried out in rage in her mind. 

_**Shannaro! How can they separate me and Sasuke-Kun! NOOOO!**__  
_Inner Sakura soon followed. 

_No, no, no, no. Dammit. I was supposed to be with Sasuke-Kun._  
Ino started banging her head on the desks. 

_NOOOOOOO SASUKE-KUN!  
_Ami was howling in pain at the thought of being separated from the raven-haired Uchiha. 

The boys of team 7 (other than Sasuke) could feel the glare directed towards them from the fangirls. 

_Troublesome. . . _ A drowsy Shikamaru thought as he went to sleep just as quickly as he woke up. 

_Girls. . . are scary._ A chubby boy, with reddish brown hair and spiral markings on his cheeks- Chouji thought. It seemed the pace at which he was eating his chips got faster. _But at least, I am with Shikamaru. That's a plus._

Chouji had mixed feelings about the team. 

_Damn it. I'm with lazyass, fatass, mute and worst of all friggin pompous, arrogant Sasuke! Damn it. Even Naruto might've been better._

Kiba thought angrily. He didn't like this team. Not at all. This team had no drive, no blood pumping passion. He didn't like Naruto but at least he wasn't as stale and boring as these lads.

Akamaru probably thought the same as he barked in a disappointed manner.

_. . ._

A stoic Shino Aburame stood in the corner of the class just observing the proceedings.

_It doesn't matter who my teammates are. As long as they don't get in my way. . ._

Sasuke continued to glare at the blackboard. It didn't matter to him who he got in his team, he wanted them to be as uninvolved with him as possible and if possible, never to get in his way.

For he had much greater ambitions and far too little time.

It seemed the only person who was truly happy with the teams was Naruto. Not only did he not get teamed up with duck-butt Sasuke and Dog-Breath Kiba, but he also had a chance to get paired up with Sakura-chan.

" Your Jonin instructors will be Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. "  
Iruka finished,

Suzume put her hands in the box and began announcing the rest of the names of the team.

"Team 8 will be Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ami Kurama, Ino Yamanaka and lastly Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi. "

"YATTA! I'm in a team with Sakura-Chan! "

An exuberant Naruto shouted in joy. He was so so happy. He was in a team with Sakura-chan, his crush, his beautiful, gorgeous Sakura-chan.

Yayayyayaya.

Three consecutive loud hits to the desk followed Naruto's shouts of joy.

"NO WAY! I can't get teamed up with Naruto-Baka, Ami-Whore, and Ino-Pig. "

An enraged Sakura yelled.

" Yea, I agree with forehead for once! No way am I getting teamed with Naruto-Baka, Ami whore and Forehead. "  
Ino yelled equally enraged.

"Hah? Who wants to be teamed up with Billboard Brows, Piggy and stupid Naruto? AND I AM NOT A WHORE!" Ami shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Ino and Sakura shouted at her with equal intensity.

The three Kunoichi glared daggers at each other, ready to be maul each other.

At the end of the room, in one corner, a shy Hinata Hyuuga, a raven-haired girl with lavender eyes wearing an overcoat bigger than her body twiddle her fingers and blushed.

_I'm going to get teamed up with Naruto-Kun. . . _

It seems in the battle of getting teamed up with their crushes Naruto and Hinata had won.

Just that it wasn't mutual.

Sigh. The complexities of life.

Naruto, however, had now become silent. It really saddened him that nobody wanted to team up with him. I mean, sure he was the dead-last and he might've pulled a prank or two but he knew he could be an awesome ninja, way more awesome than Sasuke or even the third! They could at least give him a chance.

Besides, Naruto may have the thickest of skin but he was still human.

The fact that nobody wanted to team up with him and they were so vocal about it made him really depressed.

But hey, this is Naruto we are talking about. The Ultimate optimist- he dispersed all the sad thoughts and foggy feelings and gave the biggest grin he could muster.

"Hey, hey break it off! I'm not that bad. Like, I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage so you'll get to team up with someone super important so let's all be happy. . . " As Naruto tried to diffuse the situation, the three girls glared at him.

"SHUT UP DEAD LAST, " all of the three yelled at him.

Naruto cringed at the sheer volume of the shout.

"Okay quiet!" Iruka yelled to calm the class down.  
"This method was set up by Lord Hokage and if you have any complaints, go to him. "

This subtle nuanced threat was enough to have the class quiet down. Thought they weren't happy, but they'd rather not get the Hokage pissed.

" Anyways, now is lunch time. Be back here by 4. Your instructors will be here by then. "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto knew things didn't have a good start with the girls not liking the idea about teaming up with him so he decided to make things work by inviting them to lunch. He had saved up recently by cutting down his ramen ration, so Gama-chan (his cute little wallet) had enough money to splurge. It'd be cutting it close since he had the entire month left but hey, he might get new friends.

And Sakura-chan might like him.

New friends and Sakura-chan are worth the splurge.

But, surprisingly ( to Naruto), he had been vehemently rejected, yelled at and ignored. The three girls- Sakura, Ino and Ami swooned over Sasuke and tried to ask him out for lunch.

Sasuke told them to screw off and went to get his own lunch.

This followed a scuffle between the three girls as each blamed the other for Sasuke's apparent lack of interest in them. They huffed and went alone to get their own lunch.

Naruto was dejected. He thought at least one of them will go have lunch with him. 

He had hoped Hinata will.  
She was such a shy, dark, quiet girl but she seemed nice enough. 

But unfortunately, even Hinata ran away when he asked her to accompany him for lunch (she was breathing hard and was red as a tomato for reasons Naruto didn't know). 

So, now he sat alone in the classroom eating some instant ramen he brought with him.

Sigh.

He thought things would change when he got a team.

But he was alone again. 

As time went by, everyone started to arrive in class to meet their genin sensei.

It seemed Sakura, Ino, Ami, and Hinata had also arrived but the members of team 8 didn't sit together.

Specifically speaking, not a single soul sat with Naruto.

Again. 

_MEH! They'll come around after we go on missions!  
_

__Naruto re-bathed himself in his toxic optimism. Seriously, nobody will ever know how someone could be so optimistic. Grinning like a mad man, Naruto eagerly waited for their instructors.

The door to the classroom opened as a beautiful brunette with red ruby eyes, a beautiful heart-shaped face and purple eye shadow. She wore a unique mesh armor which was similar to bandages with a rose-like pattern.

_Hot._

That's what went through all the boys' heads as they saw Kurenai Yuuhi. Even Shino and Shikamaru.

Well, everyone, except Naruto. 

He was wondering if she were their sensei. She looked pretty cool so she must know pretty cool Jutsus. 

Oh Naruto, how come the creator of the **Sexy Jutsu **was so innocent is something we'd never know. 

_She's so beautiful!_

Even the girls were head over heels for her beauty. To them, she seemed like the epitome of Kunoichi. 

"Team 8. To classroom 3B. I'll be there with your other sensei. Don't be late. "  
Kurenai spoke as she disappeared in a trail of leaves. 

_WOWWW! SO COOL!_

Excited, Naruto ran after the leaves. He couldn't wait to get to learn that vanishing Jutsu from her.

The girls followed suit.

"Man, that Naruto sucks at Taijutsu but he sure is fast! " Ami commented.

"He looks like some idiotic 5-year-old chasing butterflies. " Ino added her own opinion. 

Sakura agreed with the two. Naruto was more of an annoying child than a proper Shinobi. 

Hinata frowned but she didn't let it show. She disliked it when people badmouthed Naruto like that. But her own shy nature did not let her speak out. 

She knew Naruto was amazing. And one day, they will too. 

"We might as well get going. We don't want sensei to get angry at us on the first day, " Sakura said, as the four Kunoichi of team 8 went out of the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they entered the classroom, they saw Naruto already sitting in front of Kurenai. Their eyes traveled to the other sensei of theirs. 

She looked as old as Kurenai with purple hair, arranged in a fanned pony-tail and very spiky. She wore a mesh undershirt and a tan overcoat. All in all, she was very pretty if not as pretty as their previous sensei. 

Just very very lewd. Her outfit was very exposing and the Kunoichi found their cheeks reddened at her outfit. 

It seems Anko noticed this. She smirked at them and cackled.  
"Like what you see girlies?" She teased them.

The girls became a blushing mess at Anko's blunt teasing. Anko laughed like a mad man as Kurenai could only sigh. 

Naruto was only grinning through the entire process.

Yes, he was thinking of that vanishing jutsu.

So cool.

Goddamned Jutsu Fetishist. Can't even appreciate sexy stuff.

Anko wiped a tear from her eyes as her laughter died down.

"Man, ya kids are so innocent! Haha, that was funny. But man, you are one tough nut to crack aren't ya?" She directed her question at Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. 

"Whaddya mean?" He asked, confused.

Anko laughed harder at the blonde's denseness. This Kid was super dense. Well, at least seduction won't work on him during missions. 

Although he might also play for the other team. You never know. 

Sakura, Ami, Ino, and Hinata were flabbergasted at Naruto's denseness. How could a pre-pubescent boy on the verge of puberty not get flustered at Anko's seductive provocations?

They were girls and even they were flustered.

_Idiot._

That's what they all thought. 

Well, except Hinata.

_N-Naruto-Kun i-is just a gentleman_.

Admit it Hinata. Even you realize he is an idiot. 

Kurenai sighed at Anko's tactics."Anko, stop teasing the genin, " She chastised her.

Anko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
"Sorry, Sorry. " 

Kurenai motioned the girls to sit in front of her. 

They all sat down. Ino, however, sat down begrudgingly as she ended up being the one sitting beside Naruto. She wanted to complain but she'd rather not make her sense mad on the first day. 

"So, " Kurenai started. "Let's start by knowing each other better. Tell me about yourselves- your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams for the future. " 

"Umm. . . why don't you start sensei?" Sakura spoke. 

"Hmm. . . fine. Well, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like Genjutsu, Shuriken Jutsu, books and disklike Perverts, Misogynists, and people who think women can't be proper Shinobi. My hobbies include reading books and gardening. My dream is, however, is to surpass Tsunade, the Slug Princess. " 

The girls were at awe when Kurenai spoke. More like starry-eyed, Kurenai was so bright and so cool. 

Well, it seemed Naruto was more starry-eyed than the girls. 

_I want to be a cool kunoichi like her too!_  
I think you mean Shinobi Naruto. 

Kurenai turned to Anko who took it as her cue to start. Anko smirked at the 5 and began her introductions. 

"Name's Anko Mitarshi. Likes. . . well, I like a lot of things- like torturing people, dango, impaling people, dango, breaking people, dango. I hate a lot of things too like a particular Snake-bastard, misogynists, perverts, fangirls. . . " Anko smirked at Ino, Sakura, and Ami when she said the last part.

_Scary._  
The three gulped. 

" Well, hobbies- I guess torturing people. My dream for the teacher. . . finding and finishing a snake bastard. "  
She finished with a dark, sadistic grin.

_She's a nutjob!_Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Ami thought.

Hinata, however, was too scared to even think. 

Poor Hinata.

Ank pointed to Sakura.  
"You go Pinkie. "

Sakura frowned at her nickname but complied nonetheless. 

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (Sasuke's image popped in her mind as she let out a perverse giggle). . . My hobbies (Another of Sasuke's shirtless montages and perverse giggles). . . My goals for the future (at this point I won't even say anything). And I HATE NARUTO-BAKA, AMI-WHORE, and INO-PIG! " 

She yelled out the latter bit of her intro. 

_Sakura-chan!_  
Naruto cried internally, a cloud of depression over his head. 

Ino and Ami just glared at her. Hinata just stared at Naruto sadly. 

_Don't worry Naruto-Kun. I don't hate you._

If only she could tell this to him out loud.

Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose.  
_Great. Fangirls._

Anko, however, was in all smiles but if you could pay close attention you could see her eyes twitching. 

_Don't skewer newbie genin. Don't skewer newbie genin._ _Don't skewer newbie genin. _Self-control was a hard thing.

Kurenai motion towards Ami. 

"My name is Ami Kurama. I like (Sasuke's image popped in her mind as she let out a perverse giggle). . . My hobbies (Another of Sasuke's shirtless montages and perverse giggles). . . My goals for the future (at this point I won't even say anything). And I HATE NARUTO-BAKA, BILLBOARDBROW, and INO-PIG! "

_Great. _Kurenai and Anko simultaneously sighed.

"Your turn purple girl. "

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like (Guess), flowering and gardening. . . My hobbies (Guess) and gardening. . . My goals for the future (Guess). And I HATE NARUTO-BAKA, FOREHEAD, and AMI-WHORE! "

_Aww, come on!_ Anko couldn't believe her luck. Three goddamned fangirls in one team.

Her team.

Kurenai was getting angrier by the second.  
Unexpected considering how calm she is.

But, Kurenai is very upbeat about being a Kunoichi. Hence, she gets pretty serious when people treat it lightly.

Naruto, however, was pretty dejected. He knew nobody liked him but being told that 3 of his 4 teammates hated him so blatantly kinda hurt. 

A lot.  
sigh.

"Your turn. " Kurenai pointed to Hinata

.  
"Um-hmm m-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I l-like. . . (she looks shyly at Naruto and gets a massive blush) a-and taijutsu. I-I dislike the c-cage bird seal. I-I d-don't have hobbies and m-my d-dream f-for the f-future is t-to m-make m-my father p-proud. " Hinata finished her introduction nervously.

_Admirable but her self-confidence issues will be a problem._ Kurenai analyzed.

Anko grinned. _Nervousness aside, finally someone serious._

_Wow! I never knew Hinata was so COOL!_ Naruto seemed very excited at having Hinata as a teammate now, forgetting his previous depression.

_T-that's a-actually kinda amazing._

Sakura, Ino, and Ami looked down and felt a bit embarrassed that they never told anything about being a Kunoichi and just fawned over Sasuke even in their introduction. 

Granted he was hot and they'd marry him but still. 

Both Anko and Kurenai turned to their final Genin.  
"What are ya waiting for?" 

Naruto grinned and jumped on the bench as he stood up. This caught everyone by surprise. 

"Well! Well!" Naruto started excitedly. 

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, Ichiraku's Ramen, Iruka- Sensei's Ramen, the ramen the old man Hokage bought me on my 6th birthday and gardening. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and also Duckbutt-Sasuke and Dog Breath Kiba! (Ino, Sakura, and Ami glared at Naruto venomously but kept quiet lest their sensei should get angry). And. . . " 

Naruto fixed his forehead protector and pointed at the Hokage monument through the classroom window. 

"I'm going to be the BEST HOKAGE EVER, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto finished with a smirk. 

_N-Naruto-kun. . . _Hinata blushed. Her crush was so cool and admirable. 

_Pfft. Hokage, he says. Sure._ Sakura laughed inside her head. 

_Yea right. The day the dobe's going to be Hokage is the day I don't marry Sasuke-Kun._ Ami chuckled to herself. 

_Gardening? Naruto? Unexpected. _Ino had an out of character line of thought.

_Oh. _Kurenai smirked. _This boy seems a bit different than the others. This will be interesting._

_This kid is going to be good!_ Anko thought to herself.

"Well, with the introductions over. . . I'll give you your first mission. " Kurenai started.

"We're getting a mission already? " Ino inquired.

"Well. . . it is more of a survival test more than a mission. With a 66% percent of failure, if you fail you get sent back to the academy! " Anko gave a hearty smile at the genin as she took pleasure in their surprised expressions.

"Before you ask, the Academy's genin test is just for selecting students who have the potential to be Genin. This is the real test. " Kurenai told them.

" Meet us tomorrow at training ground 8 at 8 a.m sharp. And don't eat breakfast. Or else, you'll puke. "

With that, the two Jonins teleported away using **Shunshin no Jutsu** leaving five slack-jawed Genin who had only 1 thing going through their minds.

_Shit._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And cut.**

**That's a wrap to the first chapter. Well, as you can probably guess by now this will be harem fic. I've always wanted to write one of these but never got the chance so here I am now. Harem Members will be:**

**Sakura  
Ino  
Hinata  
Ami  
Anko  
Kurenai (probably)  
Yakumo (probably)  
Karin (probably)  
Tayuya (probably)  
Samui (probably)  
Fuu (probably)**

**About Kurenai, I really want to put her in the harem but I feel guilty about Asuma so I'm leaving it as a probability. Anyway, important things to get straightened out. In this fic, Naruto will get way stronger than Canon since he has Kurenai and Anko as teachers who I'm very sure won't slack off like Kakashi. I'm also going to be Anko and Kurenai stronger because they were pretty pathetic for Jonins in the main series. Kishimoto is bad at writing female characters, like really bad. I think these two deserved a lot more exposure in the main series which they didn't get.**

**Also, I plan on making Sasuke, Kiba, Shino stronger than Canon because I feel Kishimoto didn't do justice to either Kiba or Shino who could've been great characters. Such a waste. Another important thing, I'll be making Kakashi very very strong. Strength deserving of his reputation. I mean, come on, the guy pretty much wrecked Kiri apart as a 12-year-old. A friggin 12-year-old. That's got to count for something. I like Kakashi a lot too so any fight scenes involving him- you'll find him stronger than Canon.  
**

**About Naruto- I'll make him access Kyuubi Chakra training, Natural Chakra training, and Nature Manipulation training a bit earlier. Not overpower him but make him stronger bit by bit. I might also give him something special, an original idea, that popped out of my head last night. But it's a "Might".**

**About the genin test for team 8, what do you suggest? I don't want to recreate the bell test cause it's too clichéd. So I'm all up for ideas. PM me if you have any good ideas.**

**Finally, read and review. Constructive criticism is always accepted but let's just be civil in the review section.**

**Cya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arc01: Introductions arc  
Chapter02: Scramble for the Scrolls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, NaruSaku would be Canon.**

_I can't fail. I can't fail. I can't fail._

That's what went through Naruto Uzumaki's head as he headed towards training ground 8. Today was the day of their Genin test and if they fail, they get sent back to the academy.

_Dammit, I'm going to be Hokage some day. I have to pass this test! Or else, I won't even get to be a Shinobi!_

Naruto slowly walked as he entered into training Ground 8. Upon enetering, he had already noticed his teammates.

Hinata was the first one to arrive, followed by Ami and then Sakura and Ino. Naruto observed them for sometime. It seemed they were just as nervous as he was. Normally, there wouldn't be a moment when Sakura, Ino and Ami weren't hurling insults at eachother or fighting over who better suited Sasuke yet they were eerily quiet. They looked troubled too.

Hinata was usually nervous but today it seemed she was even more nervous than usually. The girl was breathing hard and sweating and they hadn't even begun the test!

_This is bad. If they are so nervous, they might mess up!_

While it's true Naruto might not have been a specialist when it came to tests considering his horrendous academic records, but even he knew that being nervous could cost them the opportunity at being Genin.

_Gotta LIVEN UP THE MOOD!_

Slapping himself on the cheeks in hopes of removing his own nerves, Naruto ran towards the five eagerly waving his hands and with a smile on his face.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto greeted them overly enthusiastically.

The girls stared at him for a moment but they went about brooding.

Except Hinata, who was a blushing mess.  
"H-hi N-Naruto-Kun, " she meekly replied. Naruto grinned broadly.

"HEY HINATA! What's up?!"

_N-Naruto-Kun Is t-talking t-to me!_

Hinata couldn't believe her luck today. Naruto was talking to her! TO her! This was one of the best days of her lives already.

She wouldn't mind failing the Genin test. Atleast, Naruto noticed her today!

Suddenly, Hinata had a flashback of last night.

_Don't tarnish the family name._

Hinata shivered. She remembered her father's eyes as he said those words to her.  
Cold. His eyes were cold.  
He did not expect anything from Hinata but she knew, she knew very well- if she failed, the repercussions would be severe.

"I-I'm f-fine, " Hinata replied, almost inaudibly.

_You don't sound like it._ Naruto thought.

Naruto noticed Hinata's discomfort. It seemed she was still very nervous about the test. This was bad.  
It wasn't just Hinata, everyone was too nervous. If this goes on, they'll collapse even before the test.

_Please Class Clown skills! Don't betray me now!I  
_  
"HEY GUYS! No need to be so nervous. We'll pass the test like a breeze. I mean, come on- we are the best Genin team after all!"

BAM!

As soon as Naruto finished, he had been hit on the head by three fists from Ami, Sakura and Ino.

"Would you shut up for a second NARUTO?!" Ino yelled.

"Can't you see we are nervous already? Let us focus for pete's sake?!" Sakura followed.

"GOD! You're so ANNOYING?! Right, Hinata?! He was annoying you right?!" Ami turned to Hinata.

Hinata looked torn on what to do. She wanted to defend her crush but she was very susceptible to peer pressure.  
Basically, Hinata was a pushover.

She remained silent.

Naruto took Hinata's silence as a 'YES'. Naruto pouted.  
"I just wanted to cheer you guys up. . . " he muttered in a way that the others couldn't hear him.

"You had the worst grade among us four. Shouldn't you be the most worried?" Sakura told down Naruto. Naruto just looked down to his feet.

Man, Sakura sure was mean.

_I doubt he would pass anyway. The Academy exam was just a fluke._ Ino and Ami thought simultaneously.  
_  
N-Naruto-kun. . ._

"Oho! Fighting before even the test started? Are ya sure ya kids gonna be alright?"  
The sudden appearance of the new voice took the group's attention as Anko and Kurenai appeared infront of them in a trail of leaves.

_SO COOL!_

Naruto really wanted to learn that jutsu. That way he can pull the awesomest of pranks, dattebayo!

"Ah, good morning, sensei!" Sakura, Ami, Ino and Hinata greeted the pair.

Kurenai nodded, anknowledging the greeting.

"So, brats ya ready for the test?!" Anko smirked, almost devilishly.

_Gulp._

"Anko don't scare them. " Kurenai chastised Anko. Anko grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Nai-chan. " She apologise.

Kurenai's face flashed an embarassed red as she growled at Anko,  
"Don't call me that!"

Anko just grinned at her mischievously.  
"But you like it don't you, hehe?"

Kurenia huffed and coughed.  
"Anyway. . . " she started.

_Anko-sensei can really get under a person's skin._ The genins thought simultaneously.

"The test for today would be more of a mission. You have to infiltrate a building and steal a set of scrolls from there. Me and Anko would be on guard to prevent you from getting the scroll. "

"The set has four scrolls, with the names of the Four Hokages. Your task is to retrieve the four scrolls from us. Anyone who forgets to retrieve the scroll fails!" Anko smirked at the genins.

"Also. . . " she continued. "All types of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu are allowed. Come at us with the intent to kill! OR ELSE I'll mutilate you kukuku. "

_Oh my god she's going to kill us._ _That smirk. . . she definitely ones too kill us._ The genins shuddered. Anko was an oddball, a very scary,sadistic oddball and the genins understood that very well.

Kurenai glared at Anko. She really liked teasing people too much.  
"You have until 12 to retrieve the scrolls. "

"Also also also, the one who fails doesn't just get sent back to the academy but also has to watch me and the other four eat DANGO!" Anko cheerily announced.

Five sets of stomachs growled synonymously.

_So that's why she didn't have us eat breakfast._

Anko was a sadist. A merciless, cruel sadist.

"When do we start sensei?" Sakura began to ask.

"Now. "

The pair disappeared in a trail of leaves.

_So cool._

This scene never gets old.

Naruto turned to his teammates.  
"So, what do we do? They never told us were they are going to be? Do we search all around Konoha, " he asked them.

"We?" Ami asked incredulously, as If he were mad.

Naruto seemed confused.

"Umm, yea?" He tilted his head to the right.

Sakura coughed. Ino chuckled slightly.

"Didn't you hear what Sensei said Naruto?" Sakura glared at him.

Naruto was very confused. He didn't get what they were insinuating.

Sensing that Naruto was confused, Ino heaved out an exasperated sigh.  
"Look Naruto, no offense, " she started.  
"But sensei said, four people would pass. Four people who retrieved four scrolls. Going by skills, I'm pretty sure if anyone doesn't pass it's going to be you Naruto. " Ino finished.

"Yea, look, as much as I hate agreeing with BILLBOARD BROW and PIGGY, if there's anyone who's going to fail it's going to be you. So, why not just stay out of our way from now on, " Ami said in a condescending manner.

Naruto was crestfallen. The test hadn't even started yet and they were already saying he's going to be the one to fail.

"Let's go you three. WE might as well get the scrolls and pass the test. "  
Sakura declared.

Ami and Ino nodded. But still glared at Sakura.

"You don't get to be the leader, forehead. " Ino sneered.  
"Yea. If anyone's the leader, it should be me. " Ami scowled.

Sakura turned around to glare at them.

"Stop wasting time and let's get going. We can decided the leader later!" Sakura told them.

Ami and Ino glanced at each other and decided that it would be better to just begin now.

The trio of fangirls started leaving the training ground.

Hinata looked between the trio and Naruto. She couldn't decide what to do. She wanted to defend her crush but Hinata was too meek and too susceptible to pressure to do something solely on her free will.

It just wasn't in Hinata's nature.

It's sad that such a kind, girl is such a pushover.

"HINATA COME ON!"  
Hinata could hear Ino shouting. With a heavy heart, she left the training ground and followed the trio.

_S-sorry N-Naruto-Kun. . ._

She felt disgusted at herself but. . . but she couldn't do it. She just didn't have the courage.

_I-I'm p-pathetic._

Naruto stood in the training ground alone.  
Alone.  
Just like always.

But this time, Naruto wasn't depressed like usual.  
No.  
This time he was angry. Really angry.

He could talk the mean insults. He could take the beatings. He could take the mockery.

But he hated it when somebody underestimated him. Like his existence didn't matter. Like he wasn't worth it.

_They. . . are just like the others. Those eyes. . . they think that I can't do it._

Naruto scowled.

They'll see. They'll all see.

_I'll pass this test alone if I have to , dattebayo!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Naruto jumped from roof to roof, as the scenes from the training ground played in his head.  
He had been genuinely hurt this time.

He didn't get them. Did they have to be so mean with him? He just wanted to help.  
Sure, like them, he didn't want to get send to the academy. After all, a future Hokage can't fail the exams right!

But even so, he wanted to help them. Or else, he'd feel bad.

_Well they definitely didn't want my help. . . _  
Naruto pouted to himself.

He knew he was the weakest of the five. He had slacked off in the academy and considering how he got his education sabatoged by those teachers who ignored him, it was natural he was far behind. But it didn't mean his resolve to be a Ninja was any less them then.

In fact, he was sure he wanted to be a Ninja more than anyone.  
That was the only way he can prove himself to everyone.

That he wasn't a monster.  
That he wasn't the SkyScraper sized fox that attacked their village.  
He was just its jailor.

He wanted to prove to them that he wasn't a nobody.

_I'll become Hokage if it's the last th- wait I'm getting distracted._

Becoming Hokage was all and nice, but he needed to pass this test. He couldn't afford to get distracted.  
**  
**Naruto sat on the roof top of a building trying to calm his nerves and remove the unnecessary thoughts. Even Naruto understood, there are times you need to keep your emotions in check. He calmly sat down trying to figure out what to do.

Anko and Kurenai didn't tell them where they would be, meaning, they had to find them. He didn't have the Byakugan like Hinata or the Hyuuga. He could ask the villagers, but he doubted they'd know and even if they do.  
It's not like he could search every single building.

_Wait, maybe I can. . . _

Ah, that's right!

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. "

Naruto made 100 clones of him.  
Impressed with his handiwork, Naruto nodded with pride.

"Okay, you guys! Go search for Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei and report back to me!"

"YES BOSS!" The clones saluted Naruto diverged to different points in the village.

Naruto grinned to himself.

_I'll find them easy this way hehe. . ._

Naruto decided to stay on the roof and wait. He'll start moving when he learnt of their location. 

_This will be easy, dattebayo!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shut up, Forehead why should we listen to you?" Ino yelled at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her incredulously as if she were mad.  
"well obviously, since I am the Kunoichi of the year?"

"Well, nobody gives a shit about that!" Ami told her. Ino nodded.  
Sakura was acting bossy since the get go, it was getting them pissed.

Only they could act bossy.

It had been only ten minutes since they departed from training ground 8. They had decided that Hinata would be the one to walk infront since she had the Byakugan. The incredible range of the Byakugan and it's 360 degree vision.  
Granted it couldn't see through solid objects but mirror reflections were an exception.

And so, for 2 hours they had walked with Hinata in front, searching for their two senseis.  
They had ended up arriving at a three way alley.  
And that's when teamwork went to shit.

"I say we take the right. " Ino suggested.

"Nu uh. We should take the left. " Ami countered.

"We should go through the centre. " Sakura opined.

"And why should we do that, forehead?" Ino seethed. 

Sakura just huffed.  
"Since you are too much of an idiot, let me explain. The middle alley looks like there hasn't been too many people. I'm pretty sure they would take a route where people wouldn't see them. "

"That's why I'm saying we take the right one. The right route is too crowded, they can easily blend in a cloud and disappear?!" Ino yelled.

Ami glared at the two.  
"You two are idiots. We take the left one. Look at it. It's shady af. They probably would want a place where there won't be too many people since the test would cause a commotion, " Ami told them.

"No, we take the CENTRE!" Sakura yelled.  
"THE RIGHT! "  
"THE LEFT. "

"CENTRE. "  
"RIGHT. "  
"LEFT. "

Hinata looked torn on what to do. To her, all three of them had some truth to what they were saying.  
But, none of them were correct.  
She knew.

Why, you ask?

Because there was a grinning Anko holding a Kunai to her throat, grinning madly.

"A-Ano. . . " She tried to grab their attention.

The girls ignored her as they were busy arguing.

"A-Ano. . . " She tried once more.

Ingored.

Anko looked at the trio of arguing Kunoichis with a deadpan expression.  
Here, she was holding their teammate as hostage with a Kunai to her throat and there they were arguing like kindergarteners.

_Man, this is pathetic._

This kids really sucked. She could feel it during the orientations. But they didn't know it was that bad.

She turned to the Hyuuga who was trying to get their attention.

_This girl is too shy for a Kunoichi. Sigh, it's good to have a pure heart but. . . _

Hinata wasn't fit for the life of a Ninja.  
Sad, considering she probably had the most potential in the team.

_Now how to get their attention_

A devious idea popped in Anko's head. She turned to Hinata and who in turn, turned towards her.  
Hinata noticed Anko's expression.

_Gulp._  
She was in for trouble.

_Munyu._

"EEEEP!"  
Hinata let out a loud shriek.

The sudden shriek from Hinata broke the Kunoichi from out of their argument.  
They turned towards Hinata only to find Anko with a Kunai pointed towards a dizzy eyed, blushing Hinata.

"Oh ho, you are quite big for a 12 year old. Is this why you wear this overcoat?"

Anko was apparently grabbing Hinata's breast and giving it some squishes.

The other three Kunoichi flushed bright red at their instructor's antics.

"S-sensei. . . t-that's sexual harassment! " Sakura protested.  
Ino and Ami nodded.

Anko just hummed while giving another squish which generated another EEP from Hinata.

"I didn't have any choice, ya know. This girl tried calling you guys out so many times. You just didn't respond. So, I thought I'd give her a little help. "  
She gave them her most innocent smile.

_THAT'S NOT HOW YOU HELP PEOPLE!  
_The trio simultaneously thought.

"You know. . . " Anko started.

_Heavy._

The Kunoichis felt a sudden pressure from Anko. The trio felt to their needs and Hinata who was in Anko's arms was struggling to stay conscious.  
_  
W-What's t-this oppressive feeling?! _Sakura yelled out in their mind.  
_W-what?!_ Ami was just as shocked as Sakura.  
_  
_It seems seems except Sakura the other three had realized what Anko was doing.  
_K-killing Intent!_

Unlike Sakura, Ami, Ino and Hinata were both from well reputed clans. They had experienced or atleast witnessed the use of _KI _during training.

But. . . Anko's was oppressive as hell.  
Like, she really wanted to kill them?!

"W-what the hell, sensei?!" Ino yelled out. "I thought we were supposed to find you and retrieve the scrolls. You never said you wouldn't say you would attack us?!" Ino complained.

"Yea. True. But I never said we won't attack you. "  
Anko smirked.  
"Besides, we told you this would be a "Mission" and in a mission, anything could happen. "

Anko then glared at the three.

"You three are pathetic. Here , you three were arguing while your teammate was held hostage. I never knew Kunoichis could be this pathetic. "

It seemed the words of Anko hit them hard.  
The three genin looked down In shame.

"And you Hinata, " she turned towards Hinata.

"While it's not bad to have a nice heart and while I appreciate that you are the most hardworking genin in the team, if you don't change your attitude- then I'm sorry to say but the Shinobi way of life isn't for you. " Ank told her, her eyes staring right at Hinata's.

The other three were shocked at how mean there Sensei was being to Hinata.

"H-hey. . . y-you don't have to say it like that, " Ino tried to tell Anko. HInata's just a nice girl, just very shy.

Anko sighed.

"At this rate you'll never be able to find us much less take the scrolls. "

Anko noticed the crowd was gathering. The crowd looked at them and murmured to themselves.  
While a genin test was important, she'd rather not get the public riled up.

"I'll tell you the location. You can find us in the house on top of the Dango store near the Market place. Hurry up though. There's only 2 hours left. "

The three genin gulped at their sensei's declaration. While they were happy that Anko told them, the location of the scrolls, the look in her eyes told her- if they failed, they will get no second chance.

"Also. . . " Anko smirked.  
"I'm taking Hinata. "

Anko disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

The three stared as Anko disappeared.

"Umm. . . guys. . . " Ami started. The purple haired girl gulped.

"Let's work together for now, okay? " Man, it really hurt her pride saying that. I mean, the fact that she has to ask for Piggy and Billboard brows help is insulting but she couldn't give up right now.

Ino and Sakura nodded dumbly.

They were stubborn but there weren't so stupid as to realize that this was not a time to be arguing.

Sucking up their pride, the trio walked together towards the designated place- in hopes of getting their scroll and well rescuing Hinata.

_It is kinda out fault Hinata got captured . . ._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It smells so good.__****_

At this moment, infront of the small dango shop near the market place, a Naruto clone had been eating Dango.

It seemed that even Gama-chan got copied when Naruto multiplied so the clone thought he might as well buy some dango to feed himself.

_Yum yum._

Well, he knew time was running out and he had to find his tow instructors but you can't run on an empty stomach. Might as well have some food. Good thing Gama-chan can copy.

But does the money from Gama-chan go poof if he goes poof?

Clone shrugged. He'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

As Naruto clone ate the dango, a purple blur sped past him right through the dango store.

_Hmmm?  
_  
Clone tilted his head. That was weird? Who was that?

Meh? He'd think about it later.  
But first, he needed to eat this dango.

_Not as good as Ramen though. . . but I can understand why Anko-sensei likes these. They aren't half bad.  
_

Clone continued to munch on his dango.

Clang.

The plate of dango fell from his hand.

_ANKO-SENSEI!_

He widened his eyes at realization.

Dango place. It's a dango place.  
Anko-sensei loves dango.

It isn't unlikelt for Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei to be with her.

And the purple blur. . . must be a **Shunshin** and the only person that has puple hair.

_I'm a GENIUS!_

Clone praised himself for his wonderful deductive prowess. Who said he was stupid? Huh? He is amazing.

He is going to be a future Hokage, dattebayo!

_Now I just need to make sure that this is the place and then report to boss._

Clone stealthily creeped into the interiors of the dango store. Nobody noticed him. That was a given. He was a notorious prankster who had outrun Jonin and ANBU class people. Normal civilians can never notice him. Clone creeped inside the store and was greeted with the sight of a staircase.

_Maybe they are on the second floor. . . _

Clone walked up the stair. He witness a hall way with 4 or so rooms. It was likely they were in one of them

_Gulp_

Clone was excited and happy at the same time. This was like one of those exciting James Bond movies he watched in theatres when he got his monthly allowance from Jiji.

Clone opened the first door just a bit-wide enough to take a small peek.

Nobody was there.

He calmly opened the second door.

Nobody.

The third door.

Nobody.

And there he was infront of the final door. It was very likely they were here.

No he as positive that they were here.

He opened the door to take a peek inside.

But Alas, there was no Anko or Kurenai-sensei. Just a tied up Hinata.  
Clone sighed and closed the door.

It seemed they weren't here.

_Did they find out I was here and leave?_

But why did was there a tied up Hinata? Was it some sort of hint?

Wait.

A tied up Hinata.

_Shit._

Clone pushed the door open with full force.  
"HINATA!"

"Too loud Gaki!" Anko declared from behind and kicked clone right in the stomach.

GUH!

Clone was sent flying to the other side of the room.

"Well that take cares of that, " Anko grinned as she clasped her hands and did a stretch.  
"Anko. " Kurenai called her from behind.  
"What?"

"That's a clone. "

Anko's eyes widened as he turned to the 'Naruto' she had kicked only to see it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Holy Shit! The brat can use **Kage Bunshin**? Isn't that a B-rank **Kinjutsu**?" Anko asked, obviously bewildered at the prospect of a Genin, a dead-last genin, using such an advanced jutsu.

"Surprising, indeed. It seems Naruto Uzumaki is quite unpredictable. " Kurenai nodded to herself. She was impressed with the so-called dead-last. Not only was he able to make a B-rank jutsu but he was able to find them as well.

"But. . . " Kurenai started. "This won't be enough to pass the test. After all, they don't seem to have arrived at the answer!"

Anko just smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The original Naruto had been dozing off at the roof of the building. He was too nervous so he didn't get a wink of sleep last night coupled with the fact that he was very very hungry made him sleepy. So, he decided that he might as well get some shut-eye as the clones searched for the two sensei.

Suddenly, a torrent of information hit Naruto in his sleep. He saw himself eating dango, climbing up stairs inside the dango store, seeing a tied up Hinata, and Anko kicking him the the solar plexus.

Man, did that hurt!

_Wait a minute!_

Naruto jumped right up.  
What were these? These didn't happen to him?

Like, he never went to a dango store nor did he encounter Anko or Kurenai.

_Then. . . are these a Clone's memories?_

There couldn't be anyother explanation could there? I mean, sure he might actually be clairvoyant and can see the future and that would be superduper cool, scratch that, ultra-mega-superduper cool but that seemed unlikely.

Naruto pouted.  
He really wanted claivoyancy now.

_But. . . if these really are the clone's memories. . . _  
Naruto smirked like the true prankster he was.

_CAUGHT YOU SENSEI!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino, Ami and Sakura stood infront of the dango store in the Market place.

"So. . . this is the place huh. . . " Ino mutterd.  
Ami just nodded dumbly.

Sakura gulped the cough in her throat. Beyond this point. . . they had to go retrieve that scroll from Anko-sensei.

And then there was Kurenai-sensei as well.

Anko's little _KI _exploit had, in all honesty, left Sakura traumatized. She wanted to quit then and there but it was her pride that kept her going.

However, she couldn't stop that nagging voice insider her head.

_There is no way we can pass this test._

Isn't it right though? There were two Jonin's and hellluva strong. And Anko was dangerous as hell.

There was no way she could beat them.

They'll be pulverized. Crushed.  
And if Anko was really being serious then. . . maimed.

_Gulped._

"Well. . . " Ami started. "Let's head inside. "

And so they did. The trio entered the dango store. They looked around in the bottom floor for any signs of Anko and Kurenai.

As they headed deeper into the shop, the found a stair case. Gulping once more, the three Kunoichi walked up the staircase and entered upon a corrider with four days.

The three looked at eachother, probably guessing what the others were thinking.

They split up, each of the three going for three different doors.

"Okay, so who opens first?" Sakura had suddenly asked. She was nervous as hell and scared. Very very scared.

Ami gulped. "Umm, piggy you go first. "

Ino stared at her if she were crazy. "Nu-uh. No way, I'm going first. You go first Forehead. "

Sakura vehemently shook her heads. "Either you or the whore goes first! You two a-are the ones from a clan. 'Sides I-I'm f-from a c-civilian family. "

"B-but you're the Kunoichi of the year!" Ami countered.

"AND I'M NOT A WHORE!"

Sakura growled.

"YES, YOU ARE!"  
"NO, I AM NOT!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"

"QUIET!" Ino yelled. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two.

"Look , let's just get this over with. With how loud you two were, they probably figured out we're here by now. " Ino huffed.

_Like you're one to talk._ Sakura and Ami thought simultaneously.

"Okay. . . " Sakura started. "Let's open the doors on the count of three. " The others nodded.

"One. . " Ino started.  
"Two. . . " Ami followed.  
"THREE!" Sakura yelled as the three hurled the door open.

Empty.

All three doors were empty.

"Then. . . " Sakura's words got caught in her throats.

The fourth room at the end of the corrider.  
The girls stared at it.

They walked. Slowly towards it.

_Gulped._

They held the door knob.

This was it.  
Their moment of truth.

Turning the door know slightly, the trio peeked into the room. The room seemed empty except a knocked out Sasuke on one corner.

"SASUKE-KUN! " Sakura and Ami immediately rushed towards the Sasuke in the room. He looked bruised, almost beaten up. He had kunai's stuck to his body and looked like someone had enjoyed skewering him.

"Sasuke-kun. . . who did this to you?!" Sakura asked, her voice equivalent to a yell. On her side, Ami was trying to clear up the wounds.

"I-It w-was A-Anko. . . "Sasuke muttered.

Sakura and Ami had their eyes widened.

_But why?!_

"H-help m-me. . . S-Sakura. . . A-Ami. . . "

"Don't' worry! We'll help you immediately! "  
"Dpn't worry Sasuke-Kun we're here to help! " Ami consoled Sasuke.

Ami could see Sasuke's wounds were severe. If they didn't treat them now, he'll bleed to death. Dammit, she didn't bring her medical supplies today.

It looked like Sakura hadn't either.

_Wait. . . Ino should have some!_

Ofcourse, the Yamanakas were friends with the Naras and as a sign of friendship the Yamanakas always keep some Nara medicine with them.

Ino should have some.

"Hey, Ino do you have some- " Ami's words stopped in her mouths as she turned around.

There was no Ino.

_Wha? Wasn't she just behind us?_

Ami suddenly felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

She immediately turned to Sakura.  
"Sakura! Something is wrong! There's no Ino! " She almost but yelled.

Sakura looked like she was annoyed.  
"What are you talking about she was here just a second?" Sakura turned around to see no Ino.

"Wait, where is Ino?" Sakura asked flabbergasted.  
Ami just shook her head.

_I feel like we are forgetting something. . ._

Sakura pondered on everything that happened today.  
Then she pondered everything that happened over yesterday.

_Today was our Genin test.  
We were supposed to retrieve the scroll from Anko and Kurenai sensei here.  
Hinata was captured.  
We can't seem to find Ino.  
Sasuke-kun is injured because of Anko._

Wait.

_Won't Sasuke-kun have their Genin exams today? And and, how does he know Anko? Okay, maybe they've met in the past_ _but that doesn't explain why she would beat him up? Wouldn't that be illegal since he is under another sensei's supervision? _

And wait.

Deep down, Sakura realized something about Sasuke. Ami did too. They denied it but. . .  
Sasuke hated them.

_Sasuke-kun would never ask for our help?!_

The pair immediately turned towards the injured Sasuke only to see a massive demon standing infront of them.

Smirking at them and laughing.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The duo fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"W-what the?" Naruto observed the dango store from a nearby tree with his trustee binocular. It was his trusted friend when it came to pranks. He'd always be on the look out for ANBU, Jonins or Iruka-sensei using it.

Ahh good old pranking days.

But right now, it wasn't the time to reminiscice the old days. Nope. Because right now he had seen the weirdest thing.

There was Hinata tied to a room where Anko had been drinking dango and Kurenai had been reading a book. Suddenly, the door had opened and Sakura, Ami and Ino had entered.

What followed was a series of bizarre events. Sakura and Ami just rushed pashed kurenai and Anko as if they hadn't even seen her, rushing to Hinata and panicking. He saw Kurenai knock out Ino with a chop to the neck. While Sakura and Ami were panicking, they suddenly screamed as if they had seen some big ol' ghost and fainted.

_What if there were ghosts?_

Naruto gulped. He didn't like the idea of fighting ghosts.

He quickly checked his pocket watch.  
It was 11.45.

He had only 15 minutes to get the scroll.

Dammit.  
There was no time and there were no openings.

_I could always creep up on them. . . . but would that work?_

Naruto brainstormed in his head. Will it work? Thinking was never his forte. He was more impulsively creative and clever than an analyst or a thinker.

But he was good at making up pranks. So, he decided to dive into the pranking section of his memory archive.

_No. . . no. . . not this. . . this neither. . . _

None of them worked. The times he had approached Jonin or ANBU on his own accord, he always got caught. Usually, he was the one who was being chased, so he could make a lot of traps and precautions before hand. Plus, a good prank needs decent preparation.

_What do I do dammit?_!

Suddenly, he found Anko leaving the room.  
Hmm, where was she heading off to?

_Maybe to search for me. . . _

Wait a minute.  
Naruto grinned evilly to himself.

How could he forget.  
His ultimate weapon.  
All he needs is just some twists.

Kukuku.

Naruto cackled to himself evilly in his mind as he moved towards the Dango stores from within the shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ami squinted her eyes as she opened them. She tried to move, only to discover she couldn't. Looking down, she saw her body tied up by a rope.

_A rope. What happened to me. . . where am I. . .  
_  
Immediately a series of flashback hit her- the test, the dango store, sasuke, the monster.

Wait.

Sakura and Ino!

"SAKURA, INO where are you too?! "

"Shut up whore. We're here. "

Ami turned to the source of the voice. It was the the beautiful platinum blonde in her iconic purples dress.

"W-wait Ino y-you're okay? " she fumbled on her words.  
Ino just shrugged.

"Yea. Forehead is too. "

Ami turned to her side only to see a depressed Sakura. She also spotted Hinata next to Sakura.

They were all tied up.

"You four. "

She heard Kurenai's voice and turned towards it. There was Kurenai who was frowining at them.

"Honestly, I'm disappointed. She chastised. " She shook her head.

All four of them looked down ashamed.  
They were about to be failed.  
She was sure of it.  
She didn't know what time it was but there couldn't be much time remaining.

Ino decided to speak up on their behalf.

"W-we a-are sorry, Sensei. B-but could you give us one more chance? Pretty please?"  
Ino pleaded.

Sakura also nodded.

"Yes. Please give us one more chance. This time we'll pass. "

Ami and Hinata also nodded, eyes brimming with confidence.

Kurenai looked like she was in thought.

"Hmm, but first tell me. Where is Naruto? "

All four girls froze.  
_Naruto?  
Why was she asking about Naruto?_

"Umm. . . sensei. . . " Ino started. "We don't know. "

Kurenai raised her eyebrows.  
"Why not? "

"Ummm because we parted ways before coming here. " Ami answered.

Ino desperately shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about giving him a chance, sensei. He is a slacker anyway. And not that he could find you anyway. Besides, even if he did I doubt that he'll contribute much. "

Ino told Kurenai.

"Yea sensei! Naruto isn't worth it. He is just a deadlast. He'd hold the team back anyway, " Ami asserted while Sakura just nodded in support.

Hinata kept quiet, biting her lip.  
_N-Naruto-Kun i-sn't like that. H-He i-is amazing! I-I know it!_

Too bad she wasn't brave enough to say that.

Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose.  
_How stupid were this kids?!_

"You kids don't get it do you?" Kurenai asked, irritated as ever.

Everyone looked confused.  
"What sensei?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

Kurenai sighed. Given, their "introductions" yesterday, she should've expected much.

"The answer to this test. It wasn't just about the scrolls. Remember what they told you on the last day of the academy. The purpose of the five man cell.  
And think about this test. What could've happened if you were a five man cell. "

The girls looked at each other. Thinks that they heard on the last day of their academy about Five Man cells?  
And how they functioned?

_**Flashback start**__****_

_**" As you all know, we usually have three man Genin cells under a Jonin commander. However, while the goal is to build teamwork we've seen that these Genin cells failed to work as a collaborative unit with other larger number of Shinobi which results in failures in completing the mission. That's why the council and Lord Hokage has decided that this time around we will have Five Man cells under two Jonin instructors. "**_****

_**Flashback end**_

The girls' eyes widened.  
"Y-you d-don't mean. . . "

Kurenai nodded.  
"Yes, the answer to this test is- "

Before she could finish her sentence, the window glass of the room shattered.

_**HAREM NO JUTSU: IKEMEN!**_****

Suddenly Kurenai and the four genin were greeted with the sight of 15 good lookin, blond haired, muscular men-correction-naked men.

Droplets of red were found all over the room.

Kurenai fell on her butt as her nose bleed profusely.  
Sakura was unconscious as a trail of blood left her nose.

Ami and Ino were knocked out.  
They weren't bleeding from their noses but from their red faces and that erratic breathing you could tell what they were deaming about.

Dirty little girls.

And then there was Hinata. Unexpectedly, she was conscious. Red in the face, breathing erratically and bleeding from her nose. . . her gaze fixated on a certain part.

Sigh. It's the quiet ones. Always the quiet ones.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I win sensei! I win sensei! "

The sudden cackling got everyone out of their perverted fantasy as they Naked Adonis crew poofed out of existence only for a blonde haired, whiskere faced, orange wearing, hyperactive knuckle head jumping around with four scrolls in her hand.

Kurenai couldn't believe it.

_W-What a jutsu!_

For once, she empathized with the Third Hokage.  
She will never admit it however.  
But she did.

"N-Naruto you. . . how. . . " Kurenai fumbled on her words. How could she not sense him?

"He He He. . . surprised you right sensei? Actually, I knew you guys would catch me if I tried to sneak up on you. Joni's have sharp instincts after all. I can certify this fact from my pranking days. "  
Naruto told her.

"That's why didn't decide to sneak in. I just jumped through the window from that tree ! "  
Naruto pointed to the tree outside.

Kurenai widened her eyes.  
That tree was very far and that height. . . she stared at his legs.  
What were those legs made of?!

"Honestly, this was a gamble. I planned to surprise you with my ultimate jutsu. **Oirokeno Jutsu ** might've not work on girls so I decided to change it a bit. But, it wouldn't have worked if sensei liked girls though! "

Kurenai coughed a bit. He had caught her. Sure, she wasn't flirtatious or provocative or sultry like Anko but she as a woman too for crying out loud!

Naruto continued.

"Anko-sensei heading outside was also really helpful. Anko-sensei didn't look like the kind who'd get flustered over stuff so, honestly I was lucky as hell. "

The last part irked her a bit but she had to say she was impressed. It seems the boy had observed her and Anko quite carefully- their personality and traits- astute observation and inference.

His approach was unique. An odd approach but effective nonetheless. Nobody would've expected this thus making it ver very effective. Besides, despite the degenerative nature of the Jutsu, in infiltration missions- this boy would be a wonder.

The other genins were slackjawed at Naruto's explanation.

_Who knew Naruto could be so smart?_

The trio of Ami, Sakura and Ino were impressed. Naruto might probably be cool even. Then suddenly a cloud of depression waved over them.

A cloud of depression and. . . shame.

They had ignored the deadlast. Bullied him, admonished him for no reason, beat him up, rejected his offer when he tried to help. . . now he was the one who had a scroll while they were sitting ducks- tied up and having perverted nose bleedings.

Suffice to say, Ami, Sakura and Ino were embarrassed.  
And disappointed in themselves.

Hinata smiled to herself sadly.

_If only I had spoken up. . . _

Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked open as a panicking Anko entered.

"Nai-chan what happ. . . holy shit, the kid got the scroll?! "  
Anko was slack jawed.

This kid just took the scrolls from Kurenai? Kurenai was one of the strongest Jonins and she was outplayed.

Wow.

_This kid really is something._ She thought with a smirk.

Kurenai nodded to herself. Naruto Uzumaki was impressive.  
But the test wasn't over.

" Very well, Naruto. You win. You have four scrolls. You get to decide who passes and who fails. " Kurenai told him, smirking slightly.

Anko nodded.

"Yes. One of these girls will fail. You'll decide who. So, go. "

Naruto shuddered. He forgot that only four of them could pass. Ultimately, there were four scrolls after all. So, one of them would fail.

Now, he had to be the one to choose.  
Choose one who fails.  
Effectively ending their career as a ninja.

Naruto breathed in and out deeply.

He looked at Anko and Kurenai resolutely.

"Sensei, I have decided. "

Kurenai raised an eyebrow.  
"That was quick. So, who is it gonna be? " She asked the blonde.

Without a hint of hesitation, Naruto replied,

"Me. You can give them the scrolls. I'll stay back. "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And cut.**

**That wraps chaper 2 up. Honestly, I was confused about what alternative test I could've given them so I decided to just change the stipulations and just give a similar test with an alternative route. I'd like to thank DeathtoAce. His idea about stealing a book from the Hokage gave me the idea about the Scroll test.**

**About Ami. Some are confused about whether she is a Kurama. Yes, she is apparently- in this fic at least. Now, if you ask me why a Kurama fell for a genjutsu, it's simply because like Sakura and Ino, Ami spent her time chasing Sasuke in the academy and trying to be pretty instead of putting any effort in training in her family arts.**

**Also somewhere talking about me calling Naruto stupid makes him actually stupid. I apologise for that. It's is probably due to my terrible articulation skills but Naruto is stupid yes- but in the ways of society. He pretty much lived his life alone with very little normal humane interactions other than the very meager time he spent with Iruka and the third Hokage. So, he isn't very well versed in the social ettiquttes. I think it's pretty normal considering his behavior. But he isn't stupid in the way of the Shinobi. He is clever, meticulous and extrememly creative- a bit naïve and somewhat cocky but not stupid. So, my bad.**

**Finally, information regarding the harem, I've decided to add Kurenai after reading all the reviews. Seems like everyone is okay with her. I'll add Samui, Karin, Tayuya during the Chunin exams, Yakumo during my own special arc.  
Mei, Shizune are debatable. I might or might not add them. Kurotsuchi is an interesting prospect.**

**Some of you wanted- FemSasuke and FemNeji and while I adore both of these I don't think they are the type of characters I'd be able to explore. Apologies.**

**Finally, about Naruto standing up for himself. He will. Slowly. He'll grow out of this optimistic self of his and become a optimistic person not just as toxic. There will come a point where he won't stand for shit any longer. Just later.**

**Another final final note: The reason I made Ino, Ami and Sakura make a fool out of themselves is to give them a reality check and Hinata a teaching which you will see in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews by the way. Read and review more.**

**Cya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc1: Introduction Arc  
Chapter03: Survival test conclusion?! Friends?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, NaruSaku would be canon.**

_Excuse me, but what the heck?_

The statement went through Ino, Sakura and Ami's mind as they stared at Naruto in shock. The guy who they mocked, belittled; whose help they denied leaving him to pass this difficult test all alone- was willing to fail just to get themselves and Hinata pass. Despite all their cruel treatment, he was willing to let them pass even if it meant he'd be the one to fail.

They doubted they'd ever do the same for him yet. . .

_Oh? He's more interesting than I thought._

While Anko and Kurenai feigned shocked outwards, both of them smirked inwardly. 

"But why would you do that Naruto? " Kurenai asked him, feigning shock. "You did all the hard work to get these scrolls, you know. Besides, these four didn't help you even in the slightest? "

Kurenai glared at the four. The four tied up Genin just looked down in shame.

" That's right, brat! You did everything on your own. They did squat shit. Why would you sacrifice your chance at being a genin for them? " Anko asked Naruto.

Naruto looked down for a bit.

Why did he do it?

Why was he willing to sacrifice this golden opportunity to be a genin for them?

They didn't even help him. He was brushed off when he tried to assist them and work together. Heck, they mocked him. Well, maybe not Hinata, but Ino, Ami, and Sakura were one of his biggest "critics" back in his academy days and even within the one day they became genin they only chastised him.

If he gives up this opportunity now, he'll have to go back to the academy. He had already failed the academy exams twice. He barely passed this time due to Mizuki's treachery (a bittersweet incident). There was no telling he'd be able to pass a fourth time. 

Then why? Why would he go so far for them? 

He knew the answer. Crystal. Clear. 

" You see, I want to become the greatest Hokage ever, " Naruto started. He turned to them and gave them his trade-mark Uzumaki grin. 

" I want to surpass the Old man, the Fourth, the Second, the First- I want to surpass all of them and become the greatest Hokage there is. That way, everyone will have to acknowledge my existence, my skills, my worth! " 

Naruto took a deep breath. 

" A Hokage protects his precious people and the village. He protects civilians, shinobi- genin, chunin, jonin alike. He's willing to sacrifice everything for his beloved ones. I. . . I think if I sacrifice any one of them then, even if I become the Greatest Hokage, I. . . I won't be able to look myself in the eye, I won't be able to look the other four in the eyes.

There's no point in becoming a Hokage if I have to sacrifice others to do. " 

Even if Ami, Sakura, Ino, Hinata didn't co-operate with me, and even if they don't like me and don't want to team up with me, I still won't sacrifice them to become a Hokage. " 

Naruto smiled at the four, a heartfelt genuine smile. 

" I'll become Hokage even if I am going to fail today. Believe it, dattebayo! " 

Kurenai and Anko's eyes widened at this declaration.

_This kid. . ._

Anko was impressed. No, that was an understatement. She was enthralled. What a sense of self-sacrifice! And, what a pure heart! 

Naruto Uzumaki is probably the most self-sacrificing person ever.  
Anko knew of the boy's burden. She knew how he spent most of his life alone, subjected to people's hatred, ignored, hated for things he had no control over. For someone who spent his life in such solitude and desolation, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had picked one of the four to fail.

Anko could relate to the child. She was hated for things she had no control over either, she was constantly under suspicion and the scrutinizing gaze of man civilian and shinobi.

After all, her sensei was Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Three- The Sannin and one of the biggest traitors in Konoha's history on par with Madara Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. An S-rank Missing Ninja who fled the village after his inhumane secret researches and criminal ploy was exposed.

Her sensei's betrayal had affected her greatly. The person she looked up to the most and loved like a father had betrayed her. Orochimaru's betrayal had caused Anko to be viewed with suspicion. Understandably so, since before his defection, she was the one who spent the most time with him. Besides, she was his disciple. Like master, like disciple right?

Thus, the civilian community shunned her. The shinobis avoided her. Isolation became common-place. Whenever she would walk down the market roads, she'd hear whispers of "Traitor's pet", "Snake Scum".  
She, at one time, wanted to defect too and kill all the sorry sobs that ever graced Konoha. However, she did come out of that phase with the help of her friends- Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Raido, Aoba- sure she was the youngest of them being only 24-  
but they had helped heal her heart, broke the walls blocking her feelings. She was grateful to them for that.

That's why she felt she could relate to the boy on a personal level. They were similar but unlike her, he had no friends to rely on. So, she had figured he'd just have himself pass and randomly fail one of the other four.  
Not that he'd pass if he did that. The test was of course a test of "Team-work. " 

The secret's out? Meh. 

And, she had only expected him to pass if he had figured out the answer to the test. But she was caught off guard when he saw the look in his eyes when he said that. 

His feelings? They were genuine. He didn't pass because he figured out the answer to the test. No, Naruto was willing to take the bullet for others. 

He was just that type of person.  
Kurenai was thinking along the same lines as Anko. Initially, when he had said that they should give them the scroll and pass them she figured the answer to the test. 

But, just like Anko, Kurenai didn't understand that he had such a strong, pure conviction. He was willing to take the bullet for his fellow Konoha citizens- civilians or shinobi- even if it meant, he might never become Hokage. 

The will of fire- the desire to protect the village and everyone in it, as if they were family. 

Kurenai understood. 

Naruto did not have a family. He grew up isolated, abhorred, ignored. He had nobody to call him precious.

That's why the ingenious prankster did what nobody would ever do.

He made everyone in the village his precious people. His family.

A family that might hate him, loathe him, but the family he will protect with all his might. 

_What a boy!_

Kurenai and Anko nodded. And smiled to themselves. 

" Very well, Naruto. We will honor your wish since you were the one who got the scrolls. We'll pass them, but you will fail though. Got it? "  
Naruto nodded weakly. He was sad he would fail but better than being a conniving son of a gun and taking the spoils for himself. 

Kurenai turned to the four genins who were tied up. 

"Are you okay with this, you four? "  
The genins looked at each other and nodded to each other. 

They turned to Kurenai. Ino decided to speak. 

" Sensei, we. . . "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Naruto's answer. The fact that he was selfless enough to sacrifice his genin promotion for theirs surprised her enough.

His conviction, however, surprised her even more.  
She knew how unkind she was to Naruto. Back in the academy, she was one of those kids who'd make fun of Naruto, embarrass him, humiliate him just so she could look in front of Sasuke.

She hit him when he tried to talk to him. Called him names, repeatedly dissed his skills as a Shinobi and did a lot of mean things. Whenever he'd ask her out on dates, she'd hit her and say how he was making it seem like he and Sakura were dating and how Sasuke would never notice her. She had even once said that he was ruining her life.

Frankly, it wouldn't have surprised her if Naruto decided that she should be the one to fail.

Hell, even Kurenai asked Naruto what he was going to do, she was sure he was going to have her fail.

I mean, wouldn't that be the most natural thing to do? 

He proved how unnatural he was then and there. He, he chose to fail himself and have his childhood bully advance. She knew Naruto wanted to be Hokage, everyone knew that. It was one point he made loud and clear. Ever since she knew Naruto, he would always go about how he'd become Hokage.

Now, he was risking his dreams for them. 

No, he was willing to abandon his dreams just for them. 

_There's no point in becoming a Hokage if I have to sacrifice others to do.  
_

__Naruto would never sacrifice anyone. Because he wanted to be a Hokage and a true Hokage would protect everyone since they were family to him. 

No.  
That's not it.  
Sakura thought about everything until now. 

Naruto- he was a target of many. She noticed how all the children would either mock him, belittle him, spat at him or ignore him. 

She had noticed the adults glaring at him and ignoring him. 

Even the Senseis at the academy looked at Naruto with contempt. 

But, when she thought about it-Naruto never held it against anyone. He never went about willingly hurting anyone. It's as If he took everyone's contempt with a grain of salt. 

In the academy, Sakura would remember herself berating the blonde. He'd go away sulking only to return as happy as ever. She, sometimes, wondered if he were Bipolar. 

Naruto, in reality, was a nice guy. 

They never tried to see the fact. 

At that moment, Sakura's image of Naruto in her head completely changed. 

From an annoying, worthless, dumbass- Sakura at that moment realized- Naruto was just a kind-hearted, pure teenager with a heart of goal. 

He was still annoying and brash, but he was a genuinely nice person. 

Sakura gulped and nodded to herself. 

She knew what she was going to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ami wanted to hug Naruto for once because he didn't want to fail them but also, wanted to spat at him for pitying them. 

Ami was born to the Kurama's main branch family. Kurama family- a family known for their prowess in genjutsu- Konoha's genjutsu specialists. 

Ami was one of the daughters of the family head Murakumo Kurama and the younger sister of Yakumo Kurama by one year. 

Ever since she was born, she spent her life under the shadows of her older sister. Her old sister, Yakumo, while born with a weak constitution, was outstanding when it came to genjutsu. Her mastery over Genjutsu was so great that she was considered a once-in-a-millennium prodigy. 

That's why, as far as she could remember, she spent her days in her shadows and being played off as the lesser favorite of the two by her parents and fellow clansmen. 

Unfortunately, due to a series of incidents, her sister became unable to become a ninja and thus she was the one her family relied upon. 

Or, so she thought.  
It was pity, in all honesty. The moment that Yakumo got back her abilities she was going to become a second thought. 

Even if she didn't her parents didn't expect much of Ami. 

She was pitied and she felt she could do nothing about it.  
That's why she became enthralled with Sasuke Uchiha. He, too, felt he was pitied after he lost his clan to his older brother. Yet, he didn't succumb to it. He showed a middle finger to those who felt he was a lesser Uchiha and a poor miserable child and indulged in his own ambition. 

Not to mention, he was cool, hot, mysterious- he was very attractive.

Ami, however, disliked Naruto. The idiot was loudmouthed, stupid, weakling and a happy-go-lucky bastard.  
Or at least, that's what she thought. 

She never expected that Naruto would willingly sacrifice his chance at being Genin for them.  
Nope.  
She wouldn't buy it. 

Especially, if it was sacrificing for her. 

The purple haired girl had bullied him a lot to get Sasuke's , she was the one who started the bullying trend in their class the first place. 

Nobody needed to know that though. 

She humiliated him a lot and even teamed up with the other fan-girls to bully him. 

Nope, he had some ulterior motives.

_ A Hokage protects his precious people and the village. He protects civilians, shinobi- genin, chunin, jonin alike. He's willing to sacrifice everything for his beloved ones. I. . . I think if I sacrifice any one of them then, even if I become the Greatest Hokage, I. . . I won't be able to look myself in the eye, I won't be able to look the other four in the eyes._

What the heck? 

Ami realized at that very moment- Naruto Uzumaki was just a nice person. 

Ami knew people disliked Naruto Uzumaki. The younger generation thought he was annoying and the older generation. . . she did not know what they thought but she knew they disliked the blonde even more. 

Yet, here he was- telling that all of them were his precious people.  
Even if they hated him, he still considered them as their special people. 

Because all of them are Konoha citizens. 

Naruto Uzumaki was a kind person.  
A happy-go-lucky kind person. 

A wave of shame and self-loathing hit Ami. 

All of the things she'd done to the blonde and now he's sacrificing himself willingly. . . 

She felt like crap. 

She knew what she was going to do. She didn't like it but that was what she would do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata wanted to say NO. A big NO right to everyone's face when Naruto decided that he'd be the one to stay back. 

She knew how hard Naruto worked. She knew how Naruto trained from dawn till midnight to hone his skills. She knew how he shrugged off all the hurtful comments, glares, beatings with a smile. 

She knew how much he wanted to be a ninja and be recognized. 

She knew how much he wanted to be the Hokage. 

No. This can't happen. 

But why? Why couldn't she voice out her complaints? Just why?! 

Hinata hated it. She hated the fact- she was so weak. She hated the fact she couldn't speak her mind. 

_You are destined for failure.  
_

She remembered her cousin Neji's words. 

_You are a worthless daughter._

She remembered her father's cold glare. 

_Nee-sama. . . how disappointing._

She remembered her little sister's disappointed shake of the head. 

_I'm so worthless. . ._

Hinata was a shy, meek, kind girl. Born into the Hyuuga family, a renowned family of Shinobi excelling in **Jyuuken** and the possessors of the Kekkai-Genkai the **Byakugan. **From childhood, she had been trained in the ways of the Hyuuga clan and their Clan arts. 

Her father was strict. Failure was unacceptable. She needed to act in a way befitting an heiress. She tried to live up to her father's expectations. Devoting herself to training. 

But everything changed once her mother died. Her mother was the closest person to Hinata. Her mother's death had changed her. She became shy, secluded and extremely reserved. 

It didn't help her that her father had become very very strict. It seemed her mother's death after her father more than he let on. As such, she and her sister Hanabi went through grueling training every day. 

However, while Hanabi continued to excel, she- the older sibling- continuously declined in skill. Her shy nature and her kind heart made her reluctant to hurt people. 

Constant failures and admonishment gnawed at her self-confidence and before she knew it, her self-confidence all but disappeared. 

She started losing to her sister, a girl 5 years her junior. 

Not only, that her cousin Neji from the branch family became stronger and stronger. 

The series of events had prompted the Hyuuga clan elders to pressurize her father into branding her with the Caged Birds Seal. 

Her father had somehow managed to stall her fate, however, she knew that one day she'd branded with it. It was just a matter of time. 

But, in spite of such hopelessness, Hinata never gave up.

How could she? 

Sure, she had once wanted to. But her meeting with Naruto changed everything.

She had seen him struggle. 

She had seen how everyone treated him with loathing and contempt. She had seen how much malice he had been victimized too. She witnessed how people always put him down. 

Yet, he came right back up with a smile. 

Naruto had nobody.  
Yet, he never let it get to him. 

Fate has played all its cards against Naruto. But Naruto never gave him. He mustered unimaginable grit to move forward. He trained like a mad man- Hinata knew Naruto was no genius, she understood Naruto was not smart or had any talent whatsoever. 

But, he never let these get to him. He moved forward amidst such misfortune. 

To her, Naruto was her light.  
If someone who spent their entire life dealing with everyone's' contempt and ridicule without having anybody to call precious, he still moved forward with a smile. 

_Even if I fail this test, I will still become Hokage. Believe it._

Yes.

She smiled to herself.

_You really will become Hokage one-day Naruto-Kun. I believe in you._

Steeling her resolve, she resolved her self.  
She won't let Naruto's dream come to waste. 

She'd do everything in her power, she'd overcome her weakness if it meant Naruto could live his dream. 

This is Hinata Hyuuga's Nindo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Is he obscenely nice or is he just a plain idiot?_

Ino shook her head sideways. She just didn't get Naruto Uzumaki.  
She never did, in fact. 

Her academy days were spent chasing Sasuke Uchiha. Resident heartthrob. Hottest guy in the universe. Cool, dark, mysterious- she believed him to be her prince charming, 

Besides, the hottest girl should get the hottest boy right. It was destiny! And, Ino had no confusion regarding who was the hottest girl in Konoha. 

In her academy days, Ino hardly spared a glance at Naruto. "Hardly" because whenever she did it was to admonish him for picking up fights with Sasuke. Seriously, she never understood what was wrong with him? Didn't he get it? He can't beat Sasuke. He is just too good.  
On the contrary, Naruto sucked. The weakest kid in class. Only redeemable feature somewhat decent physical strength. 

Oh, and a horrendous jumpsuit! He had terrible fashion sense. 

Ino had given the other blonde his fair share of belittling. Often, chastising his skills and worth as a shinobi. 

Besides, she and Ami were the most vocal about him not being of use to them during the test. 

So, it came to her as a surprise when he offered to have them pass and resolved to stay back. 

She had to double check twice if she was dreaming. 

If it were her, she would've chosen him in a heartbeat. While she didn't mind choosing Ami or Sakura, the blonde would just be a burden. 

Yet, here he was doing just the opposite. Sitting back a year for them. Ino knew Naruto's skills were terrible. If he sat back this time, It wouldn't guarantee he would pass the Academy finals the next time. 

It didn't help the fact that the teachers, other than Iruka, were always ignoring him. 

Ino noticed this but never voiced it out. None of the teachers seemed to help Naruto. 

Maybe it was because of his pranks. 

No.  
That would be weird. 

Nobody liked Naruto,Especially adults. 

While the others mostly didn't bully Naruto like their generation, but they seemed to hold nothing but disdain for the blonde. 

Was it simply because he was a loud-mouthed prankster?

__

_A Hokage protects his precious people and the village. He protects civilians, shinobi- genin, chunin, jonin alike. He's willing to sacrifice everything for his beloved ones. I. . . I think if I sacrifice any one of them then, even if I become the Greatest Hokage, I. . . I won't be able to look myself in the eye, I won't be able to look the other four in the eyes._

_There's no point in becoming a Hokage if I have to sacrifice others to do._

_Even if Ami, Sakura, Ino, Hinata didn't co-operate with me, and even if they don't like me and don't want to team up with me, I still won't sacrifice them to become a Hokage._

Why Naruto? 

She didn't get it.

Why did he want to become Hokage so bad? 

Everyone treated him like shit. Sure, he was a prankster and somewhat deserved it but the treatment he received from everyone would mostly make you dislike them, right? 

Why would you want to become a Hokage of a village of people who hates you? 

Ino didn't understand. Was he just trying to act cool?

No.

Ino stared at his eyes. 

Those weren't the eyes of someone who wanted to act cool. He genuinely believed what he was saying. 

She remembers her father saying to her when she asked her why the Hokage is so revered. 

_Listen, Ino. A Hokage is someone who loves the village and its people like they were his own flesh and blood. That's why we love and respect Hokage-sama so much._

So, that's it. 

Ino suddenly saw Naruto in a new light. 

Naruto is someone who visibly spent the day alone, ignored and faced contempt. He never had anyone- he was a clanless, titleless orphan. 

For someone who has nobody, Naruto decided he'd rather have everybody. 

Naruto made his village his family. 

That's why he wants to become Hokage. He wants his family to acknowledge him. 

He loved them despite their dislike for him. 

Ino inferred: Naruto was just a hyper nice-lonely person. 

But had the heart of a goal. 

Ino smiled to herself, 

_After this? I don't think I can do it._

Ino knew what her answer was going to be. Ino Yamanaka was a gorgeous Kunoichi who held up her head in pride, always without exception. 

That's why she knew what she was going to do. 

Ino turned to Naruto. 

_Well, he might not be Sasuke-Kun level handsome but his whiskers and idiotic personality kind of cute in an annoying way. Sigh. . . it can't be helped huh?_

Ino turned to Sakura who turned to her and smiled sheepishly. Ami just gave a nonchalant shrug while Hinata nodded resolutely. 

She nodded at them and smiled to herself.

Screw Shinobi life. 

" Sensei. . . we won't accept the scrolls. "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Sensei. . . we won't accept the scroll. " Ino told Kurenai and Anko. 

Anko and Kurenai's eyes widened. She hadn't expected this. 

Given, their initial evaluation of the girls-they didn't like Naruto. Well, In Hinata's case, she was too meek to ignore peer pressure. They thought that they would shamelessly accept it, admonish Naruto, and they'd fail them. 

They thought they'd recommend Naruto for an apprenticeship but. . .

It seems they were wrong. 

_Girls got spunk hah? _Anko thought with a smirk. 

_Well done._ Kurenai smiled inwardly. 

Naruto, however, did not get anything. He just stared at them slack-jawed. 

"I-Ino w-what are you talking about? " Naruto asked them, flabbergasted. 

They're gonna fail at this rate! He even went the extra mile to have them pass. Dammit. What's wrong with them? 

" Well. . . I just think it'd be unfair of us to pass without doing anything. I mean, you were the one who retrieved the scroll- it's fair to say you deserved to be the one to pass. We even ignored your advice to work together. We. . . don't deserve it. . . " Ino said dejectedly. 

Naruto stared at her with wide-eyes. What? Is she kidding? He turned to the other four. 

" Hey guys, Ino just went crazy here! Talk some sense into her, "  
he told them. 

Surprisingly, Sakura shook her head. 

" She's right Naruto. You deserve it more than us. If anyone should pass, it should be you. " 

Ami nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Piggy's right. You did everything and single-handedly pass the test. We just fainted from Genjutsus and got ourselves capture. You deserve it. And. . . besides, I don't like being pitied so take the scroll and just pass, will you? " Ami pouted and looked sideways. 

" S-she i-is r-right N-Naruto-Kun. Y-you, d-deserve it m-more than us. S-so, p-please don't w-worry about u-us. " Hinata blushed a deep shade of red as she tried her best to relay her feelings to Naruto. 

Ino smirked. "Well, there you have it. " 

Naruto was stunned at their statements. 

What? 

They were willing to fail? 

For him?

_You deserve it._

Naruto felt his eyes get moist. Nobody ever said these things to me. They would never know but these words meant a lot to Naruto. 

Kurenai smiled and Anko grinned. 

They did it. 

" Well done, all of you. All of you, pass. " Kurenai proudly stated. 

_Eh?_

Everyone turned to Kurenai shell shocked? 

"H-how? W-why? I mean we didn't do anything. . . " Sakura trailed off. 

"Yea. . . "

Anko grinned. 

"Nah, you guys messed up but managed to pull through. The test wasn't about just getting the scrolls. " Anko informed them. 

"T-then? What was the test? " Ami asked. 

" Team-work. " Kurenai replied. 

"Even if Naruto took the scroll, if he had decided to fail any one of you, all five of you would've automatically failed. " Kurenai stated. 

Naruto shivered when he realized one selfish choice would've screwed themselves all over. 

" And if all of you decided to accept Naruto's offer, all five of you would've failed as well. Well, maybe we would've offered Naruto apprenticeship for his efforts but you four would've been sent back to the academy, " Kurenai finished. 

"B-but there were four scrolls?! How would all of us pass? " 

"Yea, Ino's right. That doesn't make sense, Kurenai-sensei, " Naruto chimed in. 

"Listen brats, " Anko started. "Think. Do you think 5 green behind the ears genin can find 2 experienced Jonin in such a massive city, beat them and retrieve the scrolls in five hours? Hell even if you teamed up, I'd doubt you'd be able to do jack-shit against us. Naruto got lucky, super lucky. " 

"Besides, Nai-chan is a pervert. . . " Anko directed a teasing smile at Kurenai. 

Kurenai flushed red in embarrassment. 

" I AM NOT! " She yelled. 

"Oh, then what about that trail of blood from your nose? " Anko smirked. 

Kurenai coughed. 

" Anyway, teamwork was the answer to the test. A ninja must always look underneath the underneath. Don't just follow orders literally. Use your own judgment. Assess the situation, " Kurenai advised. 

_She ignored the jab._ They all thought. 

" But that was just a secondary layer. The primary layer was teamwork. Konoha is the strongest of the five shinobi village in the elemental Nations due to its sheer focus on teamwork. Extensive team-work was the whole reason five-man cells were put together in the first place. " 

All of them remembered Suzume-senseis words. 

" Getting the job is important, yes but working together is equally important as well. Cohesiveness in a team assures success in a mission. But aside from that, even if a mission goes to hell, Konoha shinobi never abandon comrades. A perverted fool once said, 'Those who abandon a mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. ' Be sure to remember it all your life. " Kurenai finished with a smile. 

Anko brought up a kunai and cut the ropes binding the four genins.  
She smirked at them. 

"From now on- Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Ami Kurama, and Naruto Uzumaki- all of you are a part of Team under I, Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai Yuuhi. " 

The genins cheered. 

"Hell yea! I'm a ninja! " Naruto pounced his fist in the air, jubilated. 

"YES! WE DID IT! " Sakura, Ino, and Ami hugged each other only to realize what they were doing and breaking it up. 

"Cough. . . this never happened, got it? " Ino told the other two. 

They nodded. 

Hinata didn't jump In elation like the other four but just nodded to herself with a smile.

Kurenai and Anko smiled at the 5 genins. 

"Kiddos, meet us tomorrow at 8 am for your first day of training. We'll train in the morning and take D-rank missions in the noon. With that said, go home, get some rest. See you tomorrow. " With a smile, Kurenai shunshined away. 

Anko smirked at them and just waved her hands. 

"See ya brats! Get ready for some heckin' trainin' tomorrow, " With her trademark sadistic grin, she left the place. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto couldn't believe it. They had passed! Nobody had to stay behind. 

Not only that, they had acknowledged him as a teammate. Even if it's to a small extent, but he couldn't help be happy. 

While Naruto was upset with them in the beginning, now he couldn't feel a trace of that anger. Maybe he really was bipolar? 

But he didn't care. They had passed. It's all that matters. 

_Alls well that ends well._ He thought. 

"Hey, Naruto. " Sakura's voice pulled him out of his musings. 

Naruto turned to her with a million-watt smile.  
"What's up Sakura? " 

"Ummm . . . " Sakura fidgeted. "Sorry. For today. " 

Naruto just raised his eyebrow. 

" Yea. Umm. . . we are sorry Naruto. We should've listened to you. " Ino continued. 

Ami puffed her cheeks. " What they said. . . " she muttered barely enough for them to hear. 

Hinata poked her fingers together and looked down ashamed.

"S-sorry. . . " 

Naruto was very surprised. Not only, did were they willing to fail for him, now they were apologizing. 

Was he dreaming?

Or, were they playing a prank on him? 

Naruto looked at them once more, his confusion still evident.

Sakura saw this and gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Ah, you dumbass! Don't you get it? We are sorry about today! And for all the days we've been mean to you. . . " She mumbled the last part. 

" You guys mean it? " Naruto asked in disbelief.

All of them nodded. 

He stared at them wide-eyed. Nobody had apologized to him before. For as longs as he could remember he had been always the one to apologize to everyone. That was how his life always was. 

Suddenly people were apologizing to him.

This was a foreign feeling.

A warm foreign feeling. 

Naruto flashed his brightest smile at them.

"It's fine! After all, we are teammates, right?! Team 8, yahoo! " Naruto cheered.

The girls smiled.

Naruto really was a loud-mouth a kind, happy, cheery and super nice loud-mouthed doofus. 

They could live with that.

Besides. . . 

Sakura, Ami, Hinata, Ino felt their cheeks heat up a little.

_Naruto is kinda cute when he smiles like that. . . _

They shook their head, tarnishing that line of thought. No can do. They had Sasuke-Kun after all! Naruto might be a tinsy-weensy amount of cute but Sasuke-Kun was hot as hell.

Yea.  
Sasuke-Kun over Naruto any day!

But he isn't so bad.

"Hey guys, since we passed today, wanna go grab some ramen guys? "

Naruto asked the four. 

Sakura thought about it. Well, they did kinda pass because of him. They owed him. 

And, it's not like he's asking her on a date like usual. She could entertain him a bit. 

"I guess. Let's go. Just remember, it's not a date oaky? A friendly snack. " Sakura smirked at him.

Naruto just laughed sheepishly. 

"Yes, yes. This is just a friendly snack! "

Naruto turned to his other teammates. "What about you guys? "

"No. I have better things to do, " Ami stated coldly.

Naruto shoulders dropped. "Oh. "

_Grumble._

Suddenly, they heard a tummy grumble.

Ami blushed. 

"N-no m-maybe I'd g-go. I mean, i-t w-will be b-boring w-without me, after all?! Ha ha ha. . . " Ami tried to save herself from embarrassment with a flustered reply. 

_She's just hungry. _They all thought with sweatdrops. 

Ino smiled to herself. Might as well go. With how the day went, she deserved some food. She'd diet later. 

"I'm game, " She replied. Naruto smirked at her. 

"Hinata? " 

Hinata just nodded meekly, blushing. She couldn't believe she was about to eat out with Naruto-Kun even if it were with their team. 

To say, Hinata was in cloud 9 would be an understatement. 

"Well. . . " Naruto cheered. "What are we waiting for? Let's go. " Naruto ran like a child towards the ramen store. 

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Such a kid.

Ino smirked at Naruto's childishness.

Ami just held her tummy. She was hungry.

Hinata just smiled at the running Naruto. 

"Wait Up will you?!"

The girls followed him as they headed to ramen haven, Ichiraku Ramen. 

Thus, a new friendship was born (Kinda). 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And cut.**

**Well, this was kinda short compared to the other chapter's but oh well. Nothing much for the author's not today.**

**Read and review.  
**

**Cheers!**

_  
_


End file.
